


Bleed The Way I Do

by 50sNettle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Fluff, Novak Feels, Pining, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 19:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5755222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50sNettle/pseuds/50sNettle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re literally drooling.”<br/>“Am not,” Jimmy insists. “I’m just admiring the view.”<br/>“Uh hu. Sure you are.” Roger follows his gaze to where Amelia is, perched on the library steps, surrounded by a gaggle of friends, sent scattering a minute later by the sound of the afternoon bell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bleed The Way I Do

**Author's Note:**

> After watching 04x20, I was on a burst of Novak feels, so I churned this out. It's not the greatest, but it's kind of cute, I guess? Hope you enjoy anyway, my sockpuppets :) XX
> 
> Title of this comes from a line from "Crazy Bird", by Wild Child.
> 
> DISCLAIMER, of course, I own nothing.
> 
> Inspired by this prompt: Imagine your OTP before they’re dating, only crushing on each other. Person A accidentally runs into a pole and their nose starts bleeding. They use this as an excuse to spend time together with B.

“Dude. _Stop_.” Roger elbows Jimmy in the side, distracting him from the view visible from the branches of the old oak tree.

“Huh?” Jimmy’s brow creases in confusion, as he looks towards his best friend. “What was that for?”

“You’re literally _drooling_.”

“Am not,” Jimmy insists. “I’m just admiring the view.”

“Uh hu. _Sure_ you are.” Roger follows his gaze to where Amelia is, perched on the library steps, surrounded by a gaggle of friends, sent scattering a minute later by the sound of the afternoon bell.

He snorts. “You got it so bad -”

“I do _not_!” Jimmy protests, more violently than he intended to.

“Whoa. Jesus, don’t bite my head off, or anything.” Roger raises an eyebrow as they start to move, dropping down through the branches and back to ground level, Jimmy landing lightly on the balls of his feet. “Hey. You’re still driving me home tonight, right?”

“Sure.” Jimmy claps him on the back, as a form of farewell, before turning and ambling off in the direction of the main building, towards his Pre-Calculus class, tilting his head back as he walks and admiring the blue sky, cloudless and bright. Pontiac summers are always beautiful, in Jimmy’s mind, and this year is no exception.

Amelia’s eyes always remind him of the sky, the clear, uncluttered blue of Illinois that you could just lose yourself in -

“ _Ow!_ ”

His face collides with something solid, hitting his nose and sending him stumbling backwards, tumbling to floor, falling flat on his ass.

“Oh, my god!”

There’s a shout from somewhere close by, before the sound of running footsteps reaches his ears, and a hand clamps down on his shoulder. Jimmy looks up, probably looking more than a little dazed, as Amelia looks down at him, brows pulled together in concern.

“Are you alright?” She asks.

“I’m...fine?” _Holy shit, that hurt_. “Just a bump. Why?”

“Bit more than a bump - Oh, god, you’re bleeding!” Amelia slings an arm around his shoulder and proceeds to get him back onto his feet. “Here, let me help - I’m gonna take you to the nurse - Shit, are you sure you’re okay?”

Jimmy raises an eyebrow. “You sound more freaked out about this than I am.”

“Sorry.” She tightens her grip on him, as she helps him hobble through the main doors and into the hallway. “Just can’t stand blood.”

“Well, then, I’m sorry for bleeding everywhere.”

Amelia tries to bite back a smile at that. “How did you manage to walk into the flagpole, anyway?”

“Oh...” Jimmy tries to sound nonchalant. “I was just distracted. Thinking about something pretty.”

The smile finally breaks on her face. “Must have been quite something if you found it in this dump.”

“Believe me, it is.” He’s not entirely sure whether this confidence is coming from; the few other times he’s spoken to Amelia, merely in passing, he was reduced to a gibbering wreck, and then had to endure Roger teasing him for the next twenty minutes.

“Here.” Amelia takes a packet of tissues from her pocket and removes one, beginning to dab at the streaks of blood falling from his nose. “Oh, God -”

“It’s okay. I’ll do it.” Jimmy gently plucks the tissue from her and takes over where she left off.

They make it to the nurse in one piece, thankfully, without Amelia fainting. The nurse in the office gives him a once-over, declaring his nose not broken and fetching him some ice, before sending him to sit on one of the uncomfortable plastic chairs in the hallway outside of the medical room.

“Are you sure you’ll be okay?” Amelia asks, for what is possibly the fiftieth time. Her concern is touching, Jimmy feels. Concerning, and does nothing to help his not-so-little crush.

“Yeah.” He flashes her a smile to reassure her. “Thanks for helping me.”

“It’s nothing.” Amelia ducks her head, cheeks tinged red. “I, um, I didn’t like it that you got hurt.”

She turns and scuttles in the opposite direction as soon as the words have left her mouth, but Jimmy’s face stretches up into a soppy grin, one that doesn’t leave, not even when the nurse tells him that he has to go back to Pre-Calculus.

“What the hell are you grinnin’ about?” Roger asks, when he climbs into Jimmy’s car later that afternoon.

“Hm?” Jimmy drags his gaze away from Amelia and her car, only to shrug and beam at his best friend. “Oh. Nothing. Don’t worry about it.”

“Trust me, I wasn’t.” Roger rolls his eyes. “Idiot.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fic Playlist: https://open.spotify.com/user/50snettle/playlist/495VqSBG3ptfeRHyX3M9c5


End file.
